Phantom family reunion
by Acadjonne d'la Baie
Summary: What if the Fentons weren't Danny's real parents, but in fact, his mother's cousins. Danny is adopted, and his two sisters, Daughtry and Daphne, are on a hunt for their birth mother, and in New York. What happens when Vlad catches wind of the sisters, and attempts to harm them? A whole lot of butt-whooping. AU, no PP.


Daughtry Guy rushed around her bedroom, making sure she had everything she needed to make her getaway from her adoptive father, Willi. She'd had enough of it, finally. Enough of being neglected, enough of teaching herself everything, enough of having to fend for herself since she was only six years old. She honestly had _tried_ to have patience in Willi; truly, she had, but eventually Daughtry had begun questioning her so-called "_father_", because what in the sort of teacher stays out until all hours of the night while an eight year old in his custody was forced to make herself supper, and help herself with her homework, and put herself to sleep.

At sixteen years of age, Dot, as her friends called her, was old enough to be emancipated, but when she'd tried a few weeks prior, the judge had been quick to deny Daughtry her freedom, seeing as adopted children can't get emancipated. So now, Dot intended to run. Er- well, drive, seeing as Willi had gotten Dot a car so people would think he was a _perfect_ father. That was another thing she'd _never_ miss; Willi seemed to think that material possessions were the key to happiness. How idiotic, she often thought, to believe just because she had so many possessions would ensure her happiness. She wanted human contact, she wasn't an airhead! So without further thought, Daughtry piled her things into her car and drove off.

* * *

In Erie, New York, just a few hours drive away from Buffalo, trying to break into a hotel room, was a girl very identical to Daughtry Guy. This young girl's name was Daphne Aurora Johnson, and she was on the run as well, but instead of from her adoptive parent, from her foster home.

Daphne was thirteen years old, almost fourteen, and surprisingly resourceful. She'd managed to break into multiple hotels on her way to Erie from her current foster home in Nova Scotia, Canada, managing as well to get enough food, water, and clothing for herself. She also had three hundred dollars in her pocket that she used if it was _absolutely_ necessary.

Daphne was currently checking out the motel room she'd just broken into. The woman from before had already checked out, but left behind two water bottles, half a blueberry muffin, and a banana, as well as the spare room key.

Daphne took the key and left the room, opting to go sit by the pool and look as normal as possible. She did look like a tourist, to be fair. She had clean clothes, and though her hair was a bit tangled, it was hardly noticeable, and her backpack had almost nothing in it, save for her system file and a change of shoes. Otherwise empty.

Daphne stayed by the pool for the next few hours. No one really talked to her, she just sat on a chair or the edge of the pool, and sometimes the smaller kids said hello, and she'd reply before going deep into thought once again.

Around dusk, Daphne snuck back towards the motel room she'd broken into before. She still had the key, and unlocked the door, expecting the room to be empty, so she froze in her tracks when she saw a young girl two or three years her senior on the bed, eating a bag of chips and watching TV. The girl shot straight up when Daphne had entered, and closed the door behind her. Daphne wondered what would happen next, so she was surprised when she felt a bag of chips hit her arms, and she fumbled to catch it before the bag burst open. The older teenager sighed.

"C'mon, you can't be _that_ uncoordinated if you managed to break into here earlier." The teenager said, half chuckling, half unamused. Daphne relaxed at the tone.

"You're not going to report me to Social Services?" The 13 year old asked. The other girl shook her head.

"If I did, I'd be calling them on myself too. I'm Daughtry, but the way. But you can call me Dot." Daughtry said, then added, "or else," to prove her point.

"Daphne Aurora Johnson." The younger teenager said. She stood awkwardly in the doorway for a few more minutes before Dot asked,

"Are you gonna come watch TV with me or are you gonna stand there all night catching flies?" Daphne shook herself out of her daze when she heard this, and went to sit down on the double bed next to her look-a-like.

Being so near to Daughtry, Daphne noticed to what extent they looked alike.

Both had jet black hair, but while Daughtry's was short and somewhat spiky, Daphne's was almost to her waist, and somewhat straight. Both had the same crystalline blue eyes, but they both had different facial features. Dot's cheeks were lower than Daphne's, but Daphne had a sharper chin. Not to mention that Daughtry had a piercing on her nose and on top of her left ear. It really was quite erie how much they looked alike.

"Well, nine o'clock on a Friday night. Wanna watch Grimm, or find something else?" Dot asked. Daphne thought for a moment, then replied.

"Grimm, I guess." In truth, Daphne had never been much for cop shows, but she tried to look interested anyway. A while later, Dot must've realized this, because she handed Daphne the remote about halfway through the program. Daphne took advantage of the situation to finally watch Frozen, having not seen it before, but eventually curiosity dragged her away from the movie.

"So, what's the plan?" Daphne asked. Daughtry shrugged.

"Well, tomorrow, I'm meeting someone to help me find my mom. After that, we'll figure something out. Sound good?" Dot said. Daphne nodded, then dared to ask another question.

"Do you know who your mom was?" For a moment, it almost looked like Dot would either ignore the question, or explode in anger, but neither happened. Instead, Daughtry's eyes hardened a bit, but she answered the question anyway.

"Yeah. Woman named Molly Elizabeth Johnson." Dot replied. She tried not to sound too mad, and to be fair, she managed pretty well, but Daphne's gasp didn't help her mood.

"That is _really_ creepy."

"Why is my mother's name creepy?"

"Because your mother happens to have the exact same name as my mother. And I mean to the dot."

Now it was Daughtry's turn to wonder something. The evidence was now too strong to ignore. They were identical in their looks and -relatively- in their way of thinking, and to top it all off their mother may have been the same woman._ Is it really possible that I have a younger sister_, Daughtry wondered, but shrugged it off. _Must just be coincidence_.

Daphne's thought had been the same. _Do I really have a sister? Nah, just coincidence. Hundreds of people in the US have that name. It's nothing. Just- nope, nothing. _

Of course, neither girl knew at that moment that they may have been right.

* * *

The next night, both Daphne and Dot were quiet. Earlier that day, they'd met an old friend of Daughtry's mother's, who confirmed the girls' silent theory. So they were sister. Although beyond learning of their relation, they didn't get much more information on their mom. The woman, a Ms. Melody Williams, was extremely cryptic in what she let slip about Molly Johnson.

_"Oh, sweeties, Molly-Liz left a while back. You won't be able to find her by now. I'm sorry, but if you had come a few months ago..."_ The words haunted Daughtry that night as she lay next to her sister, trying to sleep while absent-mindedly trying to process the geography teacher's words. Daphne must have been in the same state as she was, for when she turned around to try to fall asleep, she saw her you her sister staring at her. Daughtry stared back, and eventually Daphne had to blink. Daughtry shot up in triumph.

"Yes!" She whisper-shouted. Daphne had to hold back a laugh at the sight.

"What?" Dot asked. Daphne managed to stop laughing.

"Oh nothing. Just whispermen." Dot was obviously confused at the statement, which made Daphne want to start laughing again. How fun it was when people didn't understand her references.

Eventually, the two fell asleep. The next morning, Daughtry was first to wake up, but feared getting out of the bed as Daphne had subconsciously turned over in her sleep and grabbed hold of Daughtry, hugging her close as if she were a pillow. Eventually, Dot managed to figure out that Daphne was a heavy sleeper, and got up, careful not to wake her sister anyway. Once she was up, Dot took a quick shower and then changed into some grey gym pants, a burgundy t-shirt, and mismatched socks, and put on her sneakers before going to the lobby for breakfast.

When she returned, it was 11:30, and Daphne was finally up and about. She had showered and dressed while her older sister was gone, and sat eating the banana from the day before, watching British sci-fi reruns on the Space channel. Dot walked over to her sister to tell her to pack up, and Daphne groaned.

"But I'm watching TV!" She whined. Dot smirked, but still managed to drag her sister out of the room, check them out, and pile herself and Daphne into her antique little Volkswagen Beetle. As they drove towards the waterfront, Daphne finally thought to ask where they were going.

"Ms. Williams said Amity Park. Ohio. We're catching a ferry to a small town outside of Cleveland, then driving up to Amity. Melody said Fenton. Mom was gonna visit her relatives. Let's see if they'll help us find her." Dot explained. Daphne nodded.

"My life in your hands, _Daughtry Katherine Johnson_." Daphne said. Daughtry nodded, fighting back the urge to correct her sister and say 'Guy' as her last name instead, but she knew it wasn't true. Daughtry Guy was the neglected little girl. Daughtry Johnson would find her mother if it was the last thing she ever did.


End file.
